Sepenggal Kata dalam Lukisan
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Terkadang, apa yang diucapkan belum tentu sama dengan apa yang dirasakan. Tetapi melalui lukisan, akan menggambarkan apa yang tak bisa mulut ucapkan./SasuSaku/SaiIno/FinalChap/Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Sepenggal Kata dalam Lukisan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura] [Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(** _ **jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author maupun adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol Back!)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 _ **Terkadang, apa yang diucapkan tak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hati. Tetapi lewat lukisan, kamu bisa melukiskan apa yang ada di hatimu. Saat kata-kata tak bisa mengungkapkannya.**_

 **oOo Lukisan dan Kata oOo**

" **Fugaku, temani aku ke kuil."**

 **Pria yang sedang membaca bukunya mengangkat kepalanya. Onyxnya menatap wanita yang ada di hadapannya.**

" **Mikoto, diluar sedang hujan deras."**

" **Aku ingin memohon kepada Kami-sama, Fugaku-kun."**

" **Apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Fugaku.**

" **Aku ingin anak perempuan. Sasuke dan Itachi anak laki-laki, aku meninginkan anak perempuan yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku mau ke kuil untuk meminta kepada Kami-sama agar dikaruniai anak perempuan."**

 **Fugaku selalu luluh pada keinginan istrinya. Menatap Itachi yang sedang bermain dengan Sasuke, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya menghangat. Mungkin apa yang diminta istrinya memang benar, seorang anak perempuan akan membuat rumah tangganya menjadi semakin berwarna.**

" **Baiklah, ambil jaketmu."**

 **Mikoto tersenyum senang dan mengambil jaketnya. Menghampiri putranya yang berusia delapan tahun, Mikoto mengelus rambut Itachi yang sedang bermain dengan putra bungsunya yang berusia empat tahun.**

" **Kaa-chan mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya.**

" **Kaa-san mau ke kuil Nakano, Kaa-san janji akan pulang cepat." Mikoto tersenyum. "Itachi bisa menjaga Sasuke?"**

 **Itachi menganggukan kepalanya.**

" **Bisa, Kaa-san."**

" **Anak pintar." Mikoto mengelus rambut Itachi.**

" **Kuil Nakano itu apa, Kaa-san? Apa disana ada jus tomat?" Sasuke memandang Mikoto dengan keingintahuan yang tinggi.**

" **Disana tidak ada jus tomat, Sasuke." Itachi mencoba menjelaskan.**

" **Jika Sasuke ingin jus tomat, nanti akan kaa-san belikan," ucap Mikoto. "Itachi ingin apa?"**

" **Dango!"**

 **Mikoto tidak bisa menahan tawanya.**

" **Baiklah. Nanti akan kaa-san belikan. Ayo Fugaku-kun."**

 **Sepeninggalan orang tuanya, Itachi memandang Sasuke yang sedang bermain dengan boneka dinosaurusnya.**

" **Ayo Sasuke, kita bermain."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo dengan butiran air yang sangat banyak. Beberapa orang memilih untuk berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan dengan payung, sebagian besar lagi memilih untuk berteduh.**

 **Mikoto memasuki rumahnya dan melepas jas hujannya. Dibelakangnya Fugaku melakukan hal yang sama.**

" **Terimakasih mau menemaniku, Fugaku-kun," ucap Mikoto.**

" **Hn."**

 **Saat mereka melepas sepatu yang dipakainya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan. Indra pendengaran mereka menangkap suara tangisan yang bersal dari ruang tengah. Mikoto memasang pendengarannya baik-baik, itu bukan tangisan Sasuke atau Itachi. Atau jangan-jangan.**

" **Fugaku-" Mikoto memandang suaminya dengan antusias.**

" **Mungkin saja."**

 **Mikoto segera berlari menuju ruang tengah dan benar saja, dia bisa melihat Sasuke sedang memangku seorang bayi mungil. Itachi sendiri terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang dilihatnya.**

" **Sasuke, Itachi, dari mana bayi itu?!" tanya Mikoto terkejut dan menggendong bayi mungil yang menangis itu.**

" **Adik bayi itu jatuh dari langit, kaa-san." Sasuke menjawab dengan polos.**

" **Adik bayi itu tidak jatuh dari langit, Sasuke." Itachi mencoba membenarkan. "Tadi saat bermain dengan Sasuke, aku mendengar suara tangisan. Dan tepat saat itu, aku melihat ada adik bayi itu di depan rumah."**

 **Mikoto tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya dan memandang Fugaku. Meski bukan lahir dari rahimnya, dia akan tetap menyayangi bayi mungil itu sebagaimana Itachi dan Sasuke.**

" **Doamu terkabul, Mikoto." Fugaku mencium puncak kepala Mikoto.**

" **Terimakasih, Kami-sama."**

 **.**

" **Sasuke, kamu harus menyayangi adik bayi ini." Mikoto membersihkan tubuh bayi perempuan itu dengan lembut. Baginya ini adalah suatu keajaiban.**

" **Adik bayi itu namanya siapa?" tanya Sasuke.**

 **Mikoto tersenyum dan membelai rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.**

" **Sakura. Uchiha Sakura."**

 **oOo Lukisan dan Kata oOo**

 **20 tahun kemudian**

 _Hidup itu seperti air yang mengalir. Kadang harus menerjang arus yang deras, tertimpa ombak, atau tenang bagaikan kedamaian._

"Sakura." Mikoto membuka pintu kamar anak gadisnya itu dan menemukan Sakura duduk di depan kanvas. "Ini waktunya sarapan, Sakura."

"Sebentar lagi, kaa-san." Sakura tersenyum dan melanjutkan lukisannya.

Mikoto sedikit membungkukan badannya agar bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilukis Sakura. Terdapat sebuah lautan yang luas yang begitu damai, tetapi disisi lain tertimpa ombak atau arus yang deras. Dan satu senyuman terulas di bibir Mikoto.

"Lukisanmu sudah semakin baik, Sakura." Mikoto tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Segeralah turun dan jangan buat kedua kakakmu menunggumu."

"Baik, kaa-san."

Sakura muncul tak berapa lama dengan balutan sebuah kemeja berwarna pink dengan lengan hingga siku. Dipadukan dengan sebuah celana jeans dan rambut yang diikat keatas, membuat Sakura semakin terlihat anggun. Apalagi dengan polesan make up yang natural dan membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Ohayou!" sapa Sakura dengan ceria.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Fugaku yang sedang membaca koran tersenyum ketika Sakura mengecup pipinya dengan lembut.

Emeraldnya kemudian memandang Sasuke yang sedang asyik meneliti beberapa dokumen. Kacamata yang berada diantara hidung kakaknya itu membuatnya semakin tampan dan dewasa. Tangannya mengambil dokumen yang dipegang Sasuke dan membuat pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu terganggu.

"Sakura, kembalikan dokumen itu." Sasuke memandang tajam Sakura.

"Tidak ada membaca dokumen di meja makan, Sasuke-nii. Itu perjanjiannya." Sakura memasukan dokumen Sasuke ke dalam tasnya dan mencium pipi Sasuke. "Akan kukembalikan saat di mobil nanti."

"Sasuke baru saja diangkat menjadi CEO, ini debut pertamanya." Itachi muncul dengan jas yang membalut tubuhnya.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

"Tetapi perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian, Itachi-nii."

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan duduk di kursi sebelum menyeruput kopinya. Sedangkan Sakura mulai meminum susunya. Fugaku tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat bagaimana Sakura yang ceria mewarnai kehidupannya. Tidak hanya dia yang merasa beruntung Sakura hadir dalam kehidupan mereka, tetapi juga istrinya dan kedua putranya.

"Sakura, kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi?" tanya Itachi memandang Sakura.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau tertular keriputmu!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan memilih mendenguskan wajahnya. Itachi yang melihat gelagat Sasuke semakin kesal. Sudah kesal dengan Sakura, ditambah lagi kesal dengan wajah Sasuk yang menyebalkan.

"Jika aku ke Inggris menemui Hana, aku tidak akan membelikanmu oleh-oleh."

"Mou! Itachi-nii jahat!"

Mikoto datang membawa roti bakar dan meletakannya dimeja makan. Sakura yang melihat roti bakar di meja makan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk makan dengan lahap. Dia melupakan pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Itachi.

"Sakura, makan dengan pelan," tegur Mikoto.

"Iya, kaa-san."

Sasuke memandang adiknya dengan pandangan memicing. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya saat memandang Sakura.

"Sakura, lepas ikat rambutmu," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan keheranan.

"A-apa? Kenapa harus dilepas?!" tanya Sakura tidak suka.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu memamerkan leher jenjangmu itu." _Aku tidak suka orang lain menikmati kecantikanmu._

Mengerti dengan maksud kakaknya, Sakura mulai melepas ikat ramubutnya hingga rambutnya yang panjang hingga sepinggang mulai terlihat. Meski dia tidak suka dengan rambutnya yang tergerai, tapi dia tetap menuruti apa kata Sasuke.

Itachi diam-diam tersenyum di balik cangkir kopinya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Sakura mengetahui jika dia bukan anak kandung keluarga Uchiha. Biar begitu, mereka semua menyayangi Sakura sebagaimana mestinya. Dan bukan rahasia lagi jika Sasuke memiliki rasa terhadap Sakura, begitu sebaliknya. Tetapi mereka berdua mencoba menyangkalnya.

Ibunya sudah mencoba untuk mencomblangkan mereka berdua. Tetapi Sakura menolaknya dengan alasan tidak mungkin menikah dengan kakaknya meski hanya kakak tiri. Tetapi selama tidak ada hubungan darah, bukankah tidak masalah?

Dia sering melihat kedekatan keduanya. Bagaimana protectivenya Sasuke terhadap Sakura, hingga Sakura tidak memiliki pacar satupun karena Sasuke. Tetapi baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama mencoba menyangkal perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo Sakura."

"Mou! Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura meminum susunya dalam sekali teguk dan mencium pipi Mikoto. "Aku menyayangi Kaa-san. Aku berangkat, Tou-san, Itachi-nii."

"Hn. Sasuke, jaga Sakura," pesan Fugaku.

"Hn."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju mobil sport milik pemuda itu. Setelah duduk dan memakai sabuk pengamannya, Sakura mulai menghidupkan radio tape yang ada di mobil milik Sasuke sebelum mengeluarkan bukunya.

Sasuke sendiri menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melirik Sakura yang sedang membaca buku. Entah mengapa, dia suka sekali memandang wajah Sakura yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius seperti itu. Rasanya, wajah Sakura semakin menggemaskan saja.

"Sedang mengagumi kecantikanku?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura sebelum memandang kearah jalanan.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Sakura tertawa renyah. Bolehkah dia mengartikan kata-kata kakaknya itu sebagai, _sial! Aku ketahuan!_ Bertahun-tahun mengenal kakaknya, dia selalu tahu makna dibalik kata-kata yang diucapkan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak percaya diri. Bukankah aku memang cantik?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memutar kemudinya memasuki pelataran Tokyo University. Sakura mengeluarkan dokumen milik Sasuke dan menyerahkan pada si empunya dokumen.

"Baiklah, aku harus kuliah dulu." Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Sasuke mencium pipinya begitu saja. Wajahnya sontak menjadi memerah, buru-buru dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan warna merah diwajahnya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh terbawa perasaannya. Biar bagaimanapun, dia sedari kecil telah diasuh oleh keluarga Uchiha dan dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"A-aku harus masuk kelas." Sakura buru-buru turun dari mobil.

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

.

.

Sakura buru-buru berjalan masuk ke kantin dan menemukan sahabatnya duduk di salah satu bangku diujung ruangan. Sahabatnya itu tidak sendiri, tentu saja ditemani oleh pacarnya yang bermulut tajam itu.

Dia memang terkadang heran dengan hubungan keduanya. Ino yang cerewet dipadukan dengan Sai yang bermulut tajam, benar-benar kompak dalam hal membuat orang jengkel. Tak jarang dia selalu dibuat jengkel karena kata-kata pedas dan seenaknya dari keduanya. Dan dia tidak tahu apa rahasianya hingga mereka bisa bertahan selama empat tahun dalam hubungannya itu.

"Itu Sakura!" Ino melambaikan tangannya ketika melihatnya datang.

Meletakan tasnya, Sakura duduk di sebelah Sai yang tersenyum.

"Hai jelek, sepertinya moodmu sedang buruk," sapa Sai dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya.

"Mou! Hentikan itu!" Sakura memukul bahu Sai.

"Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Sai sepertinya ada benarnya." Ino meletakan kedua tangannya di dagu dengan pose menggoda Sakura. "Mau berbaginya denganku?"

Ini yang Sakura tidak suka dari keduanya. Mereka selalu bisa membaca sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Dia tidak mengerti, sepertinya keduanya memiliki keturunan cenayang.

"Tidak ada, Ino." Sakura mendesah lelah. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Aku ada kelas setelah ini."

Ino tertawa renyah. Putri tunggal Yamanaka itu memang selalu tampil cantik dan seksi dengan balutan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Meski hanya pakaian dengan harga yang murah, jika Ino yang memakainya maka akan terlihat seperti mahal. Wajar saja jika Ino langsung diterima di jurusan Modelling. Tak jarang, Sai selalu menjadikan Ino sebagai objek lukisannya.

Sedangkan Sai, satu kelas dengannya di jurusan Seni Lukis. Kesamaan keduanya dalam hal menggambar yang membuat mereka cepat akrab. Apalagi, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil.

"Ayo jelek, kita bisa dimarahi Kurenai sensei jika terlambat." Sai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ino, apa tidak apa aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri?" tanya Sakura memandang Ino.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Percayalah." Ino mengedipkan matanya. "Aku juga ada kelas sebentar lagi, sebaiknya kalian segera masuk ke kelas."

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Ino sekilas.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku nanti." Sakura tersenyum.

Sai tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Ino dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang," ucap Sai.

"Aku juga."

Aquamarine Ino meredup kala melihat Sakura dan Sai berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak ketika menatap keduanya. Bukan karena kedekatan keduanya, tapi hubungan Ino dengan seseorang.

.

"Hei, jelek."

Sakura yang sedang melukis model yang ada di depan kelas menolehkan kepalanya. Emeraldnya menatap Sai yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Mau menemaniku ke toko buku?"

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. Ke toko buku? Tumben sekali Sai mengajaknya, memang mereka sering pergi ke toko buku untuk mencari bahan materi. Tetapi selalu ada Ino. Sai baru saja mengajaknya, tetapi tidak mengatakan akan mengajak Ino juga.

"Lalu, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia tidak bisa ikut." Sai tersenyum. "Katanya dia ada urusan, bagaimana? Mau menemaniku?"

Sakura mencoba berfikir sebentar.

"Baiklah."

 **oOo Lukisan dan Kata oOo**

"Fugaku, kita harus menjodohkan mereka berdua."

Fugaku memandang ayahnya. Mereka sudah berunding tentang hal ini, tetapi mereka belum menemukan jalan tengahnya.

"Tapi, ayah-"

"Bukankah keduanya adalah cinta pertama? Ini tidak akan hanya menjadi pernikahan bisnis, tetapi juga menyatukan mereka berdua.

Fugaku meminum sakenya dan memandang ayahnya. Apakah keputusan yang diambilnya benar? Jika memang begitu, maka dia akan melakukan apa yang ayahnya minta.

"Hn. Aku akan mengurus semuanya."

.

.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Dia tidak tahu jika menjadi CEO akan membuat kepalanya terasa pecah. Memandang arloji di tangannya, ini sudah saatnya makan siang.

"Sasuke." Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke memandang ajudannya itu.

Kakashi menyerahkan selembar foto kepada Sasuke. Onyxnya memandang tajam foto yang diberikan Kakashi, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku melihat mereka di toko buku."

.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan buku ini?" Sai memberikan buku kepada Sakura.

Menerima buku dari tangan Sai, Sakura membaca judulnya.

" **Cara Memahami Hati Wanita.** Kamu membelinya untuk Ino?" tanya Sakura geli.

Sai menganggukan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Aku melihatnya agak murung akhir-akhir ini. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya padanya, tetapi dia tidak mau menjawabnya."

Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sai lalu menariknya keluar toko buku.

"Kamu tidak perlu membeli buku itu. Ayo kita ke kedai es krim terdekat dan akan aku ajarkan caranya memahami hati wanita."

Sakura tidak sadar jika ada sepasang mata yang memandanginya dengan tajam.

.

.

Sakura meregangkan tangannya ketika lukisannya telah selesai. Dia mendapatkan tugas untuk melukis orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Pada akhirnya, dia melukis seluruh keluarga yang membesarkannya selama ini.

Sedari kecil, dia selalu bertanya mengapa rambutnya berbeda dari yang lainnya. Karena perbedaan itulah, dia selalu diejek teman-temannya, menjadi korban pembullyan dan masih banyak lagi. Namun akhirnya, Ibunya mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Meski saat itu dia menangis, dia sedih, dia hancur, tetapi lambat laun dia menyadari, bahwa Kami-sama memang menitipkannya pada keluarga Uchiha.

Selama dia masih berada di dalam keluarga Uchiha, dia akan melakukan yang terbaik. Dia tidak mungkin mengecewakan orang tua angkatnya yang selama ini telah membesarkannya. Dia akan menjadi sesukses Sasuke atau Itachi kelak.

"Hn."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan piyama biru tua yang membalut tubuh kekarnya, rambut basah pemuda itu menandakan jika pemuda itu baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-nii." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak mendengar suara mobil nii-chan, apa nii-chan sudah makan?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Sakura dan mengelus surai merah muda yang lembut itu. Meski dia mencintai Sakura dan boleh menikah karena tidak ada hubungan darah. Dia tetap menekan perasaannya dan bisa hilang kontrol kapan saja.

Seperti saat ini, melihat wajah menggemaskan Sakura membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya bergejolak. Antara rasa cemburu, cinta dan gairah yang terpendam. Ingin dia mencium bibir merah muda milik Sakura, namun dia tidak bisa.

"Apakah kamu bersenang-senang hari ini?"

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Bersenang-senang? Apakah mungkin-

"Aku melihatmu dengan pemuda di toko buku," ucap Sasuke. "Siapa dia?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya mengetahui kepergiannya dengan Sai? Jangan bilang jika pemuda di hadapannya mengikutinya?

"Nii-chan mengikutiku?!" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memagut bibir Sakura. Malam ini, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium bibir Sakura.

.

.

" _Katakan padanya kata-kata yang romantis, pujilah dia."_

Sai menimang-nimang ponsel di tangannya. Dia ingin menerapkan apa yang diajarkan Sakura kepadanya tadi siang. Maka dari itu, dia ingin menelpon Ino dan mengatakan betapa dia menyayangi gadis itu. Apa tidak apa-apa, menelpon Ino saat pukul sepuluh begini?

Tangannya mencari nomor ponsel Ino dan menyentuh tombol hijau di layar ponselnya. Tidak apa-apalah menelpon Ino saat begini.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sai-kun?" tanya Ino diseberang telepon.

 _Pelajaran pertama, mencobalah untuk membuat percakapan._

"Sedang apa?"

Ino mengangkat satu alisnya. Ini tidak seperti Sai yang blak-blakan, kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu menjadi berubah seperti ini?

"Aku baru saja ingin tidur, tumben sekali menelponku."

 _Pelajaran kedua, katakan bahwa kamu merindukannya. Buat hatinya berbunga-bunga._

"Aku merindukanmu, Ino."

Ino tidak bisa menahan rona merahnya di seberang telepon. Kekasihnya mengatakan bahwa dia merindukannya, seharusnya dia senang. Tetapi dia malah curiga jika yang menelponnya bukanlah Sai.

"Sai? Apa benar ini dirimu? Rasanya bukan seperti dirimu yang sebenarnya. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino panjang lebar.

"Ino, aku mencintaimu."

"Sai! Berhenti main-main seperti ini! Ini seperti bukan dirimu saja!" Ino mendamprat Sai.

"Aku hanya mencoba memahami hatimu," ucap Sai tanpa dosa. "Aku melihatmu murung akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku mencoba untuk menghiburmu. Sakura bilang, jika aku memuji wanita maka dia akan luluh dan menceritakan apa masalahnya. Katanya juga, kita seharusnya saling berbagi satu sama lain."

Ino tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang tumpah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Sai rela belajar untuk memahami perasaannya, tetapi apa keputusan yang diambilnya benar?

"Sai, kamu begitu romantis." Ino mengusap air matanya.

"Ino-chan, apakah kamu menangis?" Sai mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi. "Kenapa kamu menangis? Jadi, yang dikatakan Sakura salah ya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," ucap Ino. "Aku hanya terharu saja, aku begitu bahagia sampai mengeluarkan air mata."

"Jadi, air mata tidak hanya keluar saat kita menangis ya?" Sai menganggukan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Sai-kun, kamu begitu lucu. Aku semakin mencintaimu."

Sai tersenyum.

"Aku selalu suka jika kamu mengatakan itu. aku juga mencintaimu, Ino-chan."

Ino mencoba meyakini jika keputusannya ini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hahhh.. Sakura kembali lagi dengan fict baru! Entah kenapa fict ini muncul begitu aja karena kucing-kucing kesayangannya Sakura :3 kali ini gak bakal panjang kok, kalo gak selesai dalam 3 chap ya 5 chap :3 ditunggu aja yaa.. :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sepenggal Kata dalam Lukisan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura] [Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(** _ **jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author maupun adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol Back!)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 _ **Terkadang, apa yang diucapkan tak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hati. Tetapi lewat lukisan, kamu bisa melukiskan apa yang ada di hatimu. Saat kata-kata tak bisa mengungkapkannya.**_

 **oOo Lukisan dan Kata oOo**

"Nii-chan?!" Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dan memandang emerald Sakura. Ada suatu perasaan sesak ketika Sakura menolak ciumannya.

"Sakura-"

"Ini salah, nii-chan." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita kakak beradik."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dengan rasa sesak yang menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Kenapa? Kenapa setelah dia bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya, dia malah jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri?

Onyxnya bisa menangkap sosok ayahnya yang sedang duduk di meja makan sembari meneguk ochanya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun sekarang.

"Sasuke." Fugaku menolehkan kepalanya. "Jangan lupa tentang persiapannya besok."

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap sekelilingnya. Emeraldnya menatap lukisan kakaknya dalam posisi telanjang dada. Setelah ciuman mereka semalam, dia memutuskan untuk melukis Sasuke. Dan pukul tiga pagi dia baru selesai melukis dan sekarang dia harus bangun kesiangan.

"Ohayou, kaa-chan." Sakura mengucek matanya dan memandang ibunya yang sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur.

"Ohayou moo, Sakura-chan. Tumben sekali bangunmu siang." Mikoto tersenyum dan mencium pipi putrinya itu.

"Ada apa ini, kaa-chan? Kenapa ribut sekali?"

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tebak, hari ini adalah hari pertunangan antara Sasuke dan Ino. Bulan depan mereka akan menikah."

"Menikah?"

Menikah?

Kakaknya akan menikah? Dengan sahabatnya?

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

.

Sakura memandang kanvas kosong dihadapannya. Biasanya tidak pernah dirinya membiarkan kanvas putih itu kosong tanpa lukisan apapun. Tangannya dengan otomatis akan menggambarkan apa saja yang ada di kepalanya. Sayangnya, dia sedang tidak memikirkan apapun sekarang.

Bukan tidak memikirkan apapun. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Ino. Kakaknya dan juga sahabatnya.

Bukannya dia tidak tahu jika pernikahan antara kakaknya dan Ino adalah perjodohan. Perjodohan bisnis dan juga cinta pertama. Bukan rahasia lagi jika kakaknya dan sahabatnya pernah menjalin hubungan sebelum akhirnya hati Ino tertambat pada Sai. Dia semakin tidak menyangka jika orang tuanya malah akan menjodohkan keduanya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Itachi berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Berjalan mendekat, tangan Itachi mengelus rambut adiknya dengan lembut.

"Sasuke terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini."

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Maksud nii-chan?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Cinta Sasuke kepada Ino sudah lama mati. Kisah cinta keduanya adalah masa lalu yang seharusnya sudah ditutup. Sasuke sudah membuka lembaran barunya dan kini dia harus membuka lembaran lamanya. Ibarat sebuah buku yang sudah penuh dengan coretan, dia harus membuat coretan lagi di buku itu." Itachi duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Ayah dan Ibu sudah menentang keputusan ini. Kakek yang menginginkan semua ini."

"Kalian tidak usah memikirkan perasaanku." Sakura tersenyum getir. "Aku adalah adik kalian, tidak pantas jika harus menikah dengan Sasuke-nii."

"Tapi Sakura, jika kamu menikah dengan Sasuke pun itu bukan sebuah dosa."

"Tidak Itachi-nii." Sakura memandang mata Itachi dalam-dalam. "Dari awal, kami-sama tidak pernah mentakdirkanku dan Sasuke-nii untuk bersama."

.

Ino keluar dari mobil mewahnya bersama ayah dan ibunya. Penampilannya malam ini begitu cantik dengan gaun berwarna kuning rancangan desainer ternama. Wajahnya yang cantik semakin cantik dengan polesan make up natural.

"Ino!" Mikoto menyambut calon menantunya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Selamat datang."

Ino tersenyum sopan dan membungkukan badannya dengan sopan. Madara yang mendengar kedatangan keluarga Yamanaka segera menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

"Silahkan masuk."

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Ino yang sedang menikmati makan malam. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang tentang pernikahan atau apalah itu. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti dan tidak mau tahu, toh ini semua keinginan kakeknya. Onyxnya sedari tadi fokus pada kursi kosong disebelah ibunya. Kursi yang seharusnya ditempati oleh Sakura.

Ino sendiri melirik calon suaminya. Dia tahu jika Sasuke pasti memikirkan Sakura. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Ino meneguk limunnya. Tidak dia pungkiri jika Sasuke termasuk pemuda yang tampan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia selalu mencintai pemuda itu, meski ada Sai di sisinya.

Semenjak pemuda itu memutuskan hubungan mereka dulu. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke, hingga Sai muncul dalam hidupnya. Sai tidak ubahnya hanya sebuah obat penyembuh luka di hatinya. Dan ketika ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan oleh Sasuke, siapa yang mau menolak? Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak perjodohan ini.

"Dimana Sakura, bibi?" tanya Ino basa-basi.

"Sakura bilang dia sedang tidak enak badan." Mikoto memandang kamar putrinya yang masih tertutup rapat. "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan muncul."

Ino menundkan kepalanya dan menyendokan spaghetti ke dalam mulutnya. Dia bukannya tidak tahu jika Sakura dan Sasuke saling mencintai. Dia tahu jika sahabatnya atau Sai akan membencinya setelah ini. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semua sudah terlanjur dan waktu tidak bisa kembali diputar. Jika dia membatalkan pernikahan ini, dia hanya akan membuat orang tuanya malu.

Detik berikutnya, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Gadis berambut pink itu muncul dengan gaun malam berwarna merah. Leher jenjangnya terekspos, tidak hanya itu, dadanya bahkan menyembul diantara belahan gaun malamnya. Malam ini Sakura bahkan menandingi Ino untuk menjadi ratu.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto tersenyum dan menarik Sakura untuk duduk di depannya. "Bagaimana, putriku cantik bukan?"

"Tentu saja, cantik sekali."

Sasuke melotot ketika Sakura duduk di hadapannya. Dada montok gadis itu sukses menyembul dan mencuri perhatiannya. Apa-apaan itu! Gaun merah dengan belahan dada yang rendah? Berani sekali adiknya mengenakan gaun seperti itu, meskipun hanya acara keluarga seperti ini.

Sakura sibuk dengan makanan dihadapannya dan mengacuhkan sekitarnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya dan menuangkan isi kepalanya ke dalam lukisan. Dia bukannya tidak tahu jika sedari tadi kakaknya memandangnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Dia sengaja memakai gaun yang lebih berani malam ini.

Dan Sasuke bukannya tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui maksud adiknya mengenakan gaun itu malam ini. Sakura hanya ingin menunjukan padanya jika gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tetapi dia tahu, jika Sakura adalah orang yang paling rapuh malam ini.

"Baiklah, kesepakatannya pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Ino akan kita majukan menjadi dua minggu lagi!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kakeknya. Meletakan garpunya, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Permisi, aku lelah dan ingin kembali ke kamar."

Mikoto ingin mencegah putrinya, namun Sakura berlalu begitu saja. Fugaku memandang kepergian Sakura sebelum meminum anggurnya. Seharusnya dia memiliki keberanian untuk menolak perjodohan ini. Dia tahu, betapa sakitnya Sakura sekarang.

"Maafkan putriku, Inoichi." Fugaku meletakan gelasnya. "Akhir-akhir ini dia disibukan dengan kuliahnya."

"Tidak apa, Fugaku. Aku mengerti. Ino juga sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya."

Mikoto tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah! Akan aku ambilkan makanan penutup."

Ino melirik Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu tenang di kursinya, seolah ini bukanlah kejadian yang mengganggunya. Tetapi Ino tahu, jika di dalam hatinya, pemuda itu bergejolak.

Sakura duduk di kursinya dan mulai mengambil pensil. Tangannya bergerak membuat sketsa diatas kanvas yang putih. Kristal-kristal bening mulai mengalir turun, membasahi kedua pipi dan turun ke mulutnya. Mulut yang selalu melengkungkan senyuman yang menawan. Pipi yang selalu merona merah itu basah dengan butiran sungai kecil yang berasal dari emeraldnya yang selalu sejuk.

Malam ini Sakura benar-benar hancur.

"Kenapa.. kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.."

.

Ino duduk di kursi penumpang dengan tenang. Sesekali iris Aquamarinenya memandang jalanan Tokyo yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, untuk apa orang-orang itu berkeliaran di malam hari seperti ini? Bukankah lebih nyaman jika mereka berada di rumah dan bersantai, dari pada melakukan kegiatan diluar rumah pada malam hari seperti ini.

"Ino." Ibunya memanggilnya. "Kamu menjadi pendiam sekali, apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya. Satu senyuman terukir di bibir Ino.

"Tidak ada, ibu."

Inoichi melirik putrinya dari kaca spionnya. Dia yakin jika sesuatu mengganggu putrinya.

"Apa kamu ingin membatalkan semua ini?"

Ino terdiam. Jika dia membatalkan semua ini, dia hanya akan merusak semuanya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang sedang naik daun, dan jika dia menikah dengan Sasuke, itu juga akan meuwujudkan mimpinya untuk menjadi pengusaha sukses. Jika dia membatalkan pernikahan ini, bukan hanya keluarganya saja yang malu, tetapi mimpi kedua orang tuanya juga akan hancur.

"Tidak ayah." Ino tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Sampai di rumah nanti, segera beristirahatlah."

.

Sasuke melepas jasnya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Pikirannya melayang pada gadis yang telah mengambil hatinya. Gadis yang membuatnya mampu melupakan cinta pertamanya. Gadis yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Adiknya.

Melepas dua kancing kemejanya. Langkah kakinya segera menuju kamar milik adiknya. Satu tangannya membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan melihat gadis itu tengah tidur pulas di ranjangnya. Onyxnya bisa melihat sebuah lukisan di sisi adiknya.

Lukisan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Lukisan potret adiknya yang separuh wajahnya sedang menangis, dan separuhnya lagi sedang tersenyum. Dan yang membuatnya semakin merasakan sesak di dadanya. Adalah tulisan yang ada di bawah lukisan itu.

 **Daijoubu. Aku baik-baik saja.**

"Kau tidak pernah baik-baik saja dengan semua ini, Sakura."

.

.

Ino menghempaska tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuknya dan memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa, wajah Sai yang selalu bersamanyalah yang terbayang dalam pikirannya. Bukan wajah Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengannya. Dan ketika membuka matanya, ponselnya bergetar. Satu pesan diterimanya dan langsung membuatnya terlonjak bangun.

 **Ino. Aku ada di depan rumahmu.**

.

Sai merapatkan jaketnya ketika obsidiannya menangkap sosok wanita berambut pirang berjalan kearahnya. Musim dingin di bulan November memang membuatnya mati membeku. Jika Ino terlambat beberapa detik saja, mungkin dia bisa mati kedinginan.

"Sai-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Ino.

Aquamarine Ino membulat ketika Sai langsung memeluknya.

"Sai-kun."

"Katakan. Katakan kalau semuanya tidak benar."

Tubuh Ino menegang.

"Sayangnya itu benar, Sai-kun." Suara Ino bergetar, menahan segala emosi yang ada di dadanya. "Aku akan segera menikah dengan Sasuke-kun."

Sai melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah Ino dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa, kenapa Ino?"

"Maafkan aku, Sai-kun."

Ino membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Sai. Dan satu persatu air mata mulai mengalir membasahi mata indah milik Ino. Dan tanpa Ino ketahui, Sai juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tubuh tegap itu bergetar, dan di pipinya terdapat sungai air mata yang mengalir.

"Katakan.. katakan kalau itu tidak benar, Ino."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

Azizaanr : duh.. aku udah kebanyakan bikin fict RateM :3 gantian bikin yang RateT :3

: Udah ketahuan siapa yang dijodohin sama Sasuke.. :)

33 : dijodohin kok :)

Dianarndraha : Wah, liat nanti aja ya.. XD

Intannnsari : apa ini termasuk lama? :3 lama banget kayaknya XD

Guest : baca fictku yang **My Lovely Cute Imouto** itu Incest lho.. *plak

Lightflower22 : aku gak nyangka kalo kamu bakal nunggu aku lho.. hihihi.. makasih ya, senpai :3

Jamurlumutan462 : ini udah yang paling kilat..

De-chan : Douita :) udah dilanjut..

Bang Kise Ganteng : pssstt.. jangan keras-keras tereaknya *plak umur ya? Yang pasti bentar lagi masuk Universitas :3

Respitasari : sudaahh...

Annis874 : sudah..

Yanglinlin49 : makasih.. :)

Uchihaliaharuno : duh.. ini yang paling cepet.. :3

Thedarkests : Thank You.. umm.. this scene belongs SasuSaku :)

Sasusakulov1 : sudah :)

Aprianor007 : hhe.. makasih.. ini udah dilanjut :)

KhofitaRenaZafran : hehe.. iya makasih.. silahkan di Fav :3

Liana Zhafirna : iya.. makasih :3

PIYORIN : wah.. nanti bakal berhenti manggil "Nii-san" kok.. :3

Cherry480 : aku gak bisa jawab.. nanti kebongkar dong ceritanya ke depannya kayak gimana.. pokoknya pertanyaanmu bakalan dijawab di cerita di chap-chap depan.. jadi ditunggu aja ya..

 **Updatenya lama banget yaa.. mungkin liburan ini bisa update (agak) cepat, tapi gak janji juga. Soalnya di tengah-tengah liburan ini sekolah ngadain Try Out TTvTT**

 **Pokoknya ditunggu aja yaaa..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sepenggal Kata dalam Lukisan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura] [Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(** _ **jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author maupun adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol Back!)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 _ **Terkadang, apa yang diucapkan tak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hati. Tetapi lewat lukisan, kamu bisa melukiskan apa yang ada di hatimu. Saat kata-kata tak bisa mengungkapkannya.**_

 **oOo Lukisan dan Kata oOo**

Mikoto memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Putrinya belum terlihat, biasanya Sakura selalu bangun pagi. Ini tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya.

"Mikoto, dimana Sakura?" tanya Fugaku membenarkan letak dasinya.

"Itu dia, tumben sekali dia belum bangun."

Fugaku mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Belum bangun?"

"Aku akan membangunkannya." Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar milik Sakura.

Ketika tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pintu kamar Sakura, satu senyuman terukir di bibir Mikoto. Berjalan mendekat, Mikoto mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Dia begitu menyayangi putrinya.

"Sakura, ayo bangun sayang."

Sakura membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sejenak. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul, barulah dia menyadari sekitarnya.

"Kaa-san."

"Ohayou, sleeping beauty." Mikoto mencium pipi gembil Sakura.

"Um.. Ohayou, Kaa-san."

"Ayo bangun. Kaa-san menunggumu di meja makan."

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang wajahnya di cermin. Rambut yang acak-acakan, mata yang bengkak dan merah. Dia seperti melihat bebek buruk rupa di cermin.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Dan ketika air mengalir membasahi tubuhnya, rasanya semua otot-ototnya terasa rileks dan dia bisa berfikir jernih sekarang. Semua memori dalam otaknya berputar, tentang persahabatannya dengan Ino dan juga pernikahan kakaknya.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia harus bisa bangkit kembali. Dalam kamusnya, tidak ada kata terpuruk karena dia wanita yang kuat. Seperti ibunya yang selalu tersenyum, dirinya juga harus melakukan hal yang sama.

.

"Itachi, kapan kamu berangkat ke Inggris?"

Itachi yang sedang menyeruput kopi hitamnya memandang ibunya yang sedang menata meja makan. Ibunya itu memang awet muda, tidak terlihat kerutan di wajahnya. Sedikit berdeham, Itachi meletakan cangkirnya.

"Mungkin setelah pernikahan Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum. Onyxnya menangkap Sasuke yang sibuk dengan dokumennya.

"Ah- souka."

Sakura kemudian muncul dengan balutan blus berwarna pink yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuhnya. Satu senyuman terukir di bibir Sakura.

"Ohayou!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Melihat rambut pink Sakura yang diikat tinggi dan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Sasuke berdecak pelan dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sakura, lepas ikat rambutmu," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dan mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke. Dia lebih memilih fokus pada sarapannya. Mikoto saling berpandangan dengan Fugaku dan juga Itachi. Sebagai ibu, dia bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Sakura menjadi seperti ini.

Itachi mendesah panjang. Biasanya adiknya selalu usil mengerjai Sasuke, entah mengambil dokumen yang dibaca Sasuke atau yang lain sebagainya. Dan ketika Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke, ini merupakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Sakura, kamu tidak mendengar apa yang kakakmu katakan?" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Ah- tadi nii-chan bilang apa ya, kaa-san? Sakura tidak dengar."

Sialan! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Dia bukannya tidak mengerti makna yang diucapkan adiknya. Sakura segera memakan sarapannya sebelum Sasuke buka suara. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan kakaknya.

"Saku berangkat, Kaa-san." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh- tidak bareng Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

"Saku harus ketempat Hinata dulu." Sakura mencium pipi Mikoto dan juga Fugaku. "Saku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura."

Sakura berjalan keluar rumahnya dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang dia terima. Rasanya dadanya begitu lega dan harus diisi banyak-banyak dengan oksigen. Segera saja dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko bertemu dengan orang yang dia kenal, moodnya sedang buruk hari ini.

Sasuke sendiri memasukan dokumen ke dalam tasnya. Setelah berpamitan kepada orang tuanya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya. Menarik nafas panjang, tangannya memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Seharusnya dari awal dirinya menolak perjodohan ini.

.

Sakura memandang arloji di tangannya. Seharusnya bis yang membawanya menuju kampusnya sudah datang dari setengah jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang dia harus mati kebosanan karena menunggu bisnya datang.

"Sakura!"

Emeraldnya membulat dan kakinya sudah bersiap untuk lari. Namun tangan besar Sasuke menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Nii-chan! Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sakura dan melajukan mobilnya menuju kampus Sakura.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu bertanya apa."

Sakura merengut kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kakaknya membalikan kata-katanya tadi pagi. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Jangan mencoba menghindariku, Sakura."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, nii-chan."

Memasuki pelataran kampus Sakura, mobil Jaguar milik Sasuke berhenti di parkiran. Dengan wajah yang masih kesal, Sakura turun dari mobil milik Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kantin. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara apapun dengan kakaknya dan berhubungan dengan Ino.

Dan ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam kantin. Matanya memandang Sai yang duduk dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya. Tanpa diberitahu sekalipun, Sai pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Menerima kenyataan, jika orang yang mereka berdua cintai akan menikah itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Terutama dirinya.

Kakaknya dan Ino pasti akan tinggal dirumah keluarga Uchiha. Dan dia tidak akan siap untuk melihat kemesraan keduanya. Hatinya sudah hancur tak bersisa seperti butiran debu yang kini di tiup angin. Bagai pasir yang disapu ombak.

Seketika Sai langsung memeluknya. Semua mata memandang kearah mereka dengan pandangan bertanya. Semua orang pasti bertanya-tanya, bukankah Shimura Sai adalah kekasih Ino dan sekarang pasti akan tersebar skandal bahwa Sakura yang merebut Ino.

Namun, siapa yang peduli dengan itu semua. Sakura mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sai, dan dia bisa merasakan punggung Sai bergetar. Menandakan pemuda itu begitu hancur dan rapuh.

"Sakura, mengapa Ino melakukan hal ini?"

Sakura mengelus punggung Sai dengan lembut. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Dia harus kuat, dia adalah wanita kuat yang mandiri. Mencoba tersenyum, Sakura bisa merasakan matanya memanas.

"Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, Sai. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku yakin jika kita bisa melewatinya bersama."

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sepasang Aquamarine yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan redup.

.

Di musim semi seperti ini taman-taman memang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Sakura duduk di salah satu pohon dan melukis sebuah bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar. Dengan melukis, dia mampu menghilangkan apa yang menjadi beban hidupnya.

Sai muncul membawa secangkir kopi hangat dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Kamu tidak mau pulang, jelek?" tanya Sai memandang Sakura. "Kita sudah tiga jam disini."

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin pulang." Sakura menerima kopi dari tangan Sai. "Terimakasih."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tetapi di dalam sini terasa sakit." Sai menunjuk dadanya.

"Hatimu terluka, Sai." Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Tapi, kenapa tidak berdarah?"

"Hati yang terluka disini bukan organ dalammu, tapi perasaanmu." Sakura menyentuh tangan Sai. "Obatnya, hanyalah kasih sayang."

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sai. Entah mengapa, Sai dengan refleks merangkul pinggang Sakura. Sekarang, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah berbagi kenyamanan satu sama lain.

.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Dia baru saja sampai rumah dan tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun. Ibunya bilang jika Sakura pergi bersama temannya entah kemana.

Onyxnya memandang lukisan kucing dengan bulu pink yang ada di kamarnya. Lukisan yang dilukis Sakura. Lukisan yang melambangkan betapa bersyukurnya Sakura berada di keluarga Uchiha.

" **Apa arti lukisan itu?" Sasuke memandang sebuah lukisan yang digambar Sakura. "Kucing? Kenapa bulunya berwarna pink?"**

" **Aku melihat seekor kucing tempo hari. Warnanya abu-abu dan dia berjalan tak tentu arah sebelum aku membawanya menuju tempat penampungan kucing. Entah mengapa, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Entah siapa yang membuangku, tetapi aku telah ditampung di tempat yang nyaman. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan andai aku dibuang begitu saja dan menjadi hidup tak tentu arah.**

 **Aku begitu bersyukur kalian mau menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Belum tentu setiap orang bisa sepertiku. Belum tentu bayi yang dibuang akan dirawat sepenuh hati seperti kalian merawatku."**

 **Sasuke memandang lukisan itu sekali lagi. Kucing itu berbulu putih dengan belang berwarna pink dan mata berwarna hijau. Sekilas, kucing itu mengingatkannya pada Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka, hanya sebuah lukisan kucing bisa melambangkan makna yang sangat dalam dan dia terkejut dengan hal itu.**

" **Aku membelinya."**

 **Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.**

" **Apa?"**

" **Aku membelinya, katakan saja kamu ingin uang berapa."**

" **Untuk apa?" Sakura tertawa. "Aku akan berikan untukmu dengan cuma-cuma."**

Dan lukisan itu sekarang terpajang tepat diatas ranjangnya. Lukisan yang selalu mengingatkannya akan Sakura. Telinganya mendengar sebuah langkah kaki memasuki kamar yang ada di depannya. Itu pasti Sakura!

.

"Sai, kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal ini." Sakura merasa tidak enak karena Sai mengantarnya pulang dan membawakan peralatan lukisnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, jelek."

"Terimakasih, Sai."

Sai tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Sakura membawa peralatan lukisnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura melangkahkan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menemukan ibunya tengah menonton televisi.

"Sakura-chan, sudah pulang?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya Kaa-san."

"Mandilah dan segera makan malam."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Mikoto dengan sayang. Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura memasuki kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sasuke tengah duduk di ranjangnya.

"Sasuke-nii?!" Sakura merapatkan jubah mandinya.

"Kemana saja sampai jam segini baru pulang?"

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Memang apa urusannya dengan nii-chan?"

"Sakura-" Sasuke mendesis.

"Lebih baik Sasuke-nii keluar," perintah Sakura. "Aku ingin ganti baju dan istirahat."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Sakura dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Lihat saja, dia pasti akan membuat adiknya cemburu. Memangnya dia tidak tahu, jika adiknya menghabiskan sore dengan seorang pemuda.

.

Sai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menemukan Ino tengah berdiri di teras rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat Ino. Namun, senyumannya tetap terpasang di wajahnya.

"Sai-kun," panggil Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?" tanya Sai.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Sai-kun. Aku merindukanmu."

"Ino-chan, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kamu katakan," ucap Sai masih dengan senyumannya. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Entah mengapa, rasanya dadaku sakit. Bisakah kamu segera pergi?"

Ino membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan sarkatis Sai. Perkataan polos tanpa dosa namun mampu membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, dan itu menyakitkan. Begitu sakit.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang."

Ino membalikan badannya dan tidak bisa menahan tangisanya. Kami-sama, mengapa Sai mengatakan hal yang begitu membuatnya tersakiti.

 **oOo Lukisan dan Kata oOo**

"Sakura-chan, jangan lupa nanti siang kamu ada fitting baju untuk pernikahan kakakmu."

"Iya, kaa-san."

Sakura duduk di dalam mobil milik Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya menatap lurus jalanan di depannya. Jika bukan karena ibunya yang memaksa, dia juga tidak mau berangkat dengan kakak menyebalkannya.

Mengambil Ipod di tangannya, Sakura mulai menyumpal telinganya dengan headset dan menyetel lagu keras-keras. Namun, dia menyadari jika ini bukan jalan menuju kampusnya.

"Sasuke-nii?" Sakura melepas headsetnya. "Ini bukan jalan menuju kampusku."

"Memang bukan. Aku mau menjemput Ino."

 _Apa-apaan ini?!_ Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Dia saja di kampus menghindari Ino, lalu sekarang kakaknya malah akan menjemput Ino. Sakura tidak menyadari jika seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke.

Ino ternyata telah menunggu mereka di depan rumahnya. Sasuke tersenyum sebelum menatap Sakura.

"Pindah ke belakang."

"Apa?!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kamu mendengarku. Pindah ke belakang, Ino yang akan duduk di depan."

"Kenapa aku harus duduk di belakang?" protes Sakura.

"Karena Ino adalah calon istriku. Sekarang duduk di belakang."

Sakura dengan wajah ditekuk duduk di belakang. Ino dengan senyum menawannya masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Sialan! Apa-apaan itu?!

"Apakah kamu menunggu lama?" tanya Sasuke sembari memutar balik mobilnya.

"Tidak kok."

Sakura rasanya ingin muntah melihat bagaimana kakaknya bicara dengan hangat bersama Ino. Dia tidak cemburu, meski ada sedikit di hatinya. Tetapi, rasanya kakaknya terlalu membuat-buat sikap manisnya terhadap Ino. Basi!

Mengotak-atik ponselnya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Jika kakaknya ingin membuatnya cemburu, itu merupakan langkah yang salah. Kakaknya ternyata telah menabuh genderang perang. Jika kakaknya ingin membuatnya cemburu, dia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih." Ino mencium bibir Sasuke dengan hangat dan dalam.

Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika Ino menciumnya seperti itu. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ino. Karena dia tidak mengira jika Ino menjadi ganas seperti ini. Dia tidak menyangka jika Ino akan menciumnya di awal, ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini.

"Hn."

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan keluar dari mobil kakaknya. Senyumannya semakin terkembang ketika membaca pesan yang tertera di ponselnya.

Lihat saja nanti. Dia akan membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya terhadap kakaknya. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat kakaknya terbakar.

Ino memandang Sakura yang berjalan di depannya. Dia sudah berjanji dalam hatinya untuk membuang cintanya kepada Sai. Sejak pertemuannya semalam bersama Sai, dia sudah menganggap jika itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya. Dia akan membuang jauh-jauh perasaan cintanya dan mencoba mencintai Sasuke.

Meski dia tahu, dia tak bisa.

.

Ino memandang dirinya di cermin. Dirinya terlihat cantik dengan gaun pernikahan putih dengan banyak taburan mutiara. Sekilas, dia seperti tidak melihat dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu cantik sekali, Ino." Ibunya memuji.

"Iya Ino-chan, kamu cantik sekali." kali ini Mikoto yang memuji.

Ino merasa bangga dipuji seperti itu oleh ibunya dan calon ibu mertuanya. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang tengah tenggelam dalam laptopnya, dasar workaholic, tidak bisakah calon suaminya itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak. Sasuke bahkan tidak memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Sasuke-kun." Mikoto memanggil putra sulungnya. "Bukankah Ino-chan cantik sekali?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Ino yang tersenyum kearahnya. Sejenak, onyxnya bertatapan dengan aquamarine milik Ino.

"Hn."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?!" protes Mikoto. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura lama sekali."

Sasuke memandang ibunya. Dia baru menyadari jika hanya Sakura yang tidak ada disini. Padahal adiknya itu harus fitting baju untuk pernikahannya.

"Kaa-san, maafkan aku." Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan terengah-engah. Tangannya menggenggam tangan pemuda di belakangnya.

"Sakura." Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu lama sekali."

"Maafkan aku, kaa-san." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah- apa itu pacarmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya ibu Ino.

"Iya bibi, namanya Shimura Sai." Sakura tersenyum sembari memeluk lengan Sai.

Sai tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya.

"Selamat siang, namaku Sai."

"Ah- dia tampan sekali." ibu Ino memegang pipi Sai. "Mikoto-san, putrimu pandai sekali memilih pacar."

Mikoto tersenyum, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Karena sebenarnya dirinya terkejut.

Ino tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Apa-apaan itu tadi?!

Mengabaikan tatapan terkejut di sekelilingnya, Sakura menghampiri ibunya yang mencubit pipinya. Mikoto tak henti-hentinya bertanya mengapa dirinya tidak memperkenalkan Sai pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Oh ya, Kaa-san." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah notebook. "Pernikahan Sasuke-nii dan Ino masih beberapa hari lagi, bukan? Aku ingin memakai gaun ini."

Ketika Sakura menunjukan sketsa gaun yang diinginkannya, rasanya jantung Ino berhenti berdetak. Aquamarinenya terasa panas dan dadanya terasa sesak. Tidak mungkin jika itu adalah-

"Sai-kun yang membuatkannya untukku, bagus bukan? Aku ingin memakai gaun ini di pesta pernikahan Sasuke-nii, lagi pula Sai juga sudah menemukan baju yang cocok untuk mendampingiku memakai gaun ini."

-gaun yang dibuatkan Sai untuknya. Gaun yang akan dia gunakan untuk pernikahannya dengan Sai suatu saat nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Jamurlumutan462 : Makasih buat semangatnya.. hehe.. :)

ToruPerri : Udah dilanjut.. :)

Lightflower22 : Baper? :"

Wowwoh-geegee : Sudaaahhh...

Dianarndraha : Kita liat nanti ya, endingnya apa SasuSaku :3

Bang Kise Ganteng : Iya.. Sakura yang cantik ini selalu sabar kok *plaaakk *itukanlo :v

Uchihaharu83 : tapi kayaknya chap ini gak bikin baper ya? :"3

Liana Zhafirna : Iya, kakeknya Sasuke yang ganteng Cuma Madara :3 tapi tenang aja, Madara gak akan jahat-jahat amat kok :3

khofitaRenaZalfran : sebenernya mau dibikin cinta pertamanya Sasuke itu Author, tapi kayaknya itu gak mungkin. Jadi diganti deh *ditembakmati :v

aprianor007 : Sudah dilanjutt..

ayuniejung : sabar-sabar :) kenapa bisa gak baper? :o

rin choi : hehe.. makasih ya.. :) iya, gak akan dibikin merana kok.. kalo galau boleh? :3

Annis874 : Iyakah kecepetan? Hehehe.. mungkin emang kecepetan.. :3

Vitri : sudaaahh...

 **Akemashite Omedetou, minna! Saku gak bakal ngomong banyak-banyak. Tapi Saku bakal berterimakasih sama semua orang yang udah ngedukung Saku, entah itu reader atau sesama author atau mungkin heaters yang masih bisa mengunjungi cerita Saku. Kalian perhatiaaaannn :* Saku sayang kaliaaaannn :***

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sepenggal Kata dalam Lukisan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura] [Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(** _ **jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author maupun adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol Back!)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 _ **Terkadang, apa yang diucapkan tak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hati. Tetapi lewat lukisan, kamu bisa melukiskan apa yang ada di hatimu. Saat kata-kata tak bisa mengungkapkannya.**_

 **oOo Lukisan dan Kata oOo**

Sasuke memandang Ino dengan tatapan memicing. Calon istrinya itu terlihat shock dan pucat. Dia yakin jika ada sesuatu antara Ino dan juga Sai. Onyxnya kemudian beralih menatap Sakura yang tersenyum sembari terus mengapit lengan Sai.

"Lucu sekali." Mikoto mengambil note di tangan Sakura. "Baiklah, nanti akan Kaa-san katakan pada desainernya."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Bagi Ino, senyuman yang ditunjukan Sakura adalah senyum mengejek. Sial! Mengapa dadanya malah berdenyut seperti ini?

"Ayo Ino, segera ganti pakaianmu. Kita akan makan siang bersama."

Mereka makan siang di salah satu restaurant yang tidak jauh dari butik. Sakura sesekali tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan Sai. Sasuke yang duduk di hadapan Sai hanya bisa menahan dongkol ketika melihat kedekatan keduanya. Ino hanya bisa mengaduk-aduk saladnya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau aku temani?" tanya Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Mou! Sai-kun!" Sakura merengut dan berjalan menuju toilet.

Sasuke memandang Sai dengan pandangan tidak suka. Apa-apaan itu tadi?! Apa Sai baru saja menawarkan diri menemani Sakura ke toilet? Sialan! Ingin rasanya dia menonjok wajah Sai.

"Hn, apakah kamu benar-benar pacarnya Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memandang Sai.

"Tentu saja." Sai tersenyum.

"Cih, aku yakin jika kalian bersekongkol."

"Untuk apa kami bersekongkol?" tanya Sai. "Kami sama-sama tersakiti karena ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kami cintai. Jika mereka saja boleh bahagia, mengapa kami tidak bisa bahagia?"

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menancap di hatinya. Ino bahkan lupa caranya untuk bernafas ketika mendengar perkataan Sai. Cukup! Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia ingin pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Dari awal melihat kemesraan Sai dan Sakura sudah membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Dan kini Sai menyindirnya dengan kata-kata pedas pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan sudah siap memukul Sai kapan saja. Sai baru saja menyindirnya dan entah mengapa dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai. Rasanya dia seperti ditampar oleh sesuatu yang keras.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin pulang."

Mikoto yang sedang berbicara dengan ibu Ino menoleh kearah wanita berambut pirang itu. Suara Ino membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Sai. Dia menyadari jika dia sedang bersama dengan ibunya dan calon ibu mertuanya.

"Kamu pucat, Ino-chan. Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing, bibi."

"Biar Sasuke-nii antarkan Ino pulang saja, bibi." Sai buka suara. "Kebetulan aku membawa mobil. Aku bisa mengantarkan bibi sekalian mengantarkan Sakura pulang."

"Terimakasih banyak, nak Sai." Mikoto tersenyum. "Baiklah Sasuke, antarkan Ino pulang."

"Hn." Onyxnya menatap Sai dengan pandangan tajam. Dia tidak akan pernah menerima Sai sebagai adiknya. "Ayo Ino."

Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya. Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari toilet memandang keheranan kearah Sasuke dan juga Ino.

"Sai-kun, mau kemana mereka?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Oh- Ino sakit dan Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai tenggelam dalam obrolannya bersama Sai.

.

Ino memandang keluar jendela mobil Sasuke, dia tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan. Dia terlalu shock melihat apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Sasuke sendiri juga tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Hn, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Menanyakan apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sai?"

Ino seperti terkena sambaran petir. Aquamarinenya memandang Sasuke sebelum menggigit bibirnya. Pertanyaan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya bungkam, haruskah dia menjawabnya dengan jujur?

"Dia.. mantan pacarku."

Ino melirik Sasuke yang memandang jalanan dengan tenang. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti dari Sasuke. Entah mengapa, dia ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke menanggapinya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman kediaman Yamanaka. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ino menarik nafas panjang dan mencium pipi Sasuke dengan lembut sebelum membuka pintu mobil Sasuke.

Aquamarinenya memandang mobil Sasuke yang meninggalkannya dengan pandangan sendu. Rasanya ada yang berdenyut sakit. Dia tahu Sasuke tidak mencintainya, tetapi apa daya. Dia hanya ingin mewujudkan mimpi orang tuanya.

.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika memandang dirinya di cermin. Mikoto tersenyum ketika Sakura memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan cermin. Gadisnya itu sedang mencoba gaun yang digambarkan Sai untuknya dan hasilnya Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sai-kun?" tanya Mikoto memandang Sai yang ikut menemani Sakura mencoba gaunya.

"Sempurna. Dia begitu cantik."

Sakura tersenyum puas. Gaun berwarna merah menyala itu benar-benar akan memukau seuluruh tamu undangan yang hadir.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san harus menemui Deidara selaku desainer baju ini. Setidaknya Kaa-san harus memberi dia sesuatu karena membuat putri Kaa-san terlihat cantik." Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Sai-kun, apa aku benar-benar cantik?" tanya Sakura.

"Cantik sekali." Sai berjalan mendekat.

Pipi Sakura merona merah ketika melihat senyuman Sai. Dia baru menyadari jika Sai tidak kalah tampan dengan kakaknya.

"Hei, jelek. Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau tampan."

"Benarkah?"

Sai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura dan membuat gadis itu refleks menutup matanya. Mereka tidak menyadari, jika ada sepasang Aquamarine yang menatap mereka penuh dengan kepiluan.

 **oOo Lukisan dan Kata oOo**

Pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Ino dilaksanakan dengan begitu meriah. Beberapa orang begitu bahagia, beberapa lagi terlihat sedih ketika melihat pujaan hati yang diam-diam mereka idamkan menikah.

Ino merasa kakinya seperti akan copot ketika tamu yang datang tak henti-hentinya berdatangan. Dia sudah pegal dan ingin segera beristirahat. Namun untuk menjaga nama baiknya dan keluarganya, dia tetap tersenyum dan menjabat tangan tamu yang datang.

Sasuke melirik Ino yang beberapa jam lalu sudah menjadi istri yang akan menemaninya. Dia bisa melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah Ino. Dia tahu, istrinya itu pasti begitu lelah.

"Ino, jika kamu lelah kamu bisa duduk." Sasuke memandang Ino.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku masih kuat."

Beberapa tamu undangan berkasak-kusuk dan membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Ino sendiri juga keheranan ketika melihat beberapa tamu undangan yang datang malah berkasak-kusuk aneh.

Mereka akhirnya tahu apa yang membuat tamu undangan yang hadir berkasak-kusuk. Sakura muncul dengan gaun merahnya ditemani oleh Sai. Rambutnya digelung keatas dengan beberapa helai yang jatuh disisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Malam ini, Sakura yang menjadi sorotan dan menjadi tamunya.

"Baiklah hadirin sekalian, kita akan masuk dalam acara dansa."

Ino memandang Pein selaku MC malam ini. Acara dansa? Setahunya tidak ada acara dansa di daftar acara yang dibacanya tadi.

"Ayo, mari berdansalah." Pein tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung diterima oleh Ino. Pasangan suami istri yang sedang berbahagia itu berdansa diantara orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Sai kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan disusul oleh tamu undangan yang lain.

Sasuke memicing tidak suka ketika melihat Sakura yang tersenyum ketika berdansa dengan Sai. Ketika sebuah kesempatan muncul, Sasuke segera menukar Ino dengan Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke-nii?" Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Diam!"

Sakura bungkam ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Ino memandang Sasuke yang memandang Sakura dengan intens dengan pandangan sendu. Aquamarinenya kemudian memandang Sai yang tersenyum aneh.

Sakura mengikuti alur irama yang semakin lama semakin sedikit menghentak cepat. Tiba-tiba saja dia tidak sengaja menginjak gaunnya dan membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Namun, belum sempat dirinya menyentuh tanah, Sasuke sudah memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Ino merasakan Sai melepaskan pegangannya dan langsung meninggalkannya. Pemuda berambut eboni itu langsung menarik Sakura dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Maaf saja, nii-san. Sakura adalah kekasihku sekarang."

.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika air shower mengguyur tubuhnya. Kata-kata Sai sebelum acara dansa berakhir benar-benar mengganggunya. Sial! Jadi, Sakura dan Sai tidak melakukan persekongkolan seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Mereka benar-benar membuang perasaannya dan memutuskan untuk saling membuka hati.

Tidak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Pernikahannya dan Ino hanyalah sebuah perjodohan. Dia sendiri tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini.

Mematikan showernya, tangannya mengambil handuk yang tergantung dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ketika piyama telah terpasang lengkap di tubuhnya, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandang Ino yang duduk sembari membaca majalah. Gadis yang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu tampak seksi dengan gaun malam berwarna ungu yang begitu menggodanya.

"Pakai ini."

Ino yang sedang membaca majalah mengangkat kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah piyama berwarna ungu.

"Nanti kamu bisa masuk angin, pakai itu."

Tangannya menerima piyama yang diberikan Sasuke dan memandang suaminya yang merebahkan diri di sampingnya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar penolakan secara tidak langsung yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu jika kamu tidak ingin menyentuhku."

 **oOo Lukisan dan Kata oOo**

" **Dia pasti anak tiri!"**

" **Tidak mungkin jika dia keturunan Uchiha yang sempurna itu!"**

 **Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda menangis ketika teman-temannya menarik rambutnya. Dia tidak tahu apa salahnya, memangnya apa salahnya? Teman-temannya melakukan ini karena tidak terima karena dirinya dilahirkan dari keluarga Uchiha.**

" **Hn. Lepaskan dia."**

 **Gadis-gadis kecil itu menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika melihat pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua dari mereka berdiri tidak jauh. Wajah mereka memucat dan sontak mereka melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari rambut gadis kecil itu.**

" **Itu Sasuke!"**

" **Ayo kita kabur!"**

 **Sakura menangis sesenggrukan sembari menekan lututnya. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan emeraldnya yang basah.**

" **Hn. Jangan menangis." Sasuke mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura. "Aku akan membelikanmu es krim, jadi jangan menangis."**

 **Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan naik keatas punggung kakaknya. Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju supermarket terdekat. Dan ketika melihat es krim Cherry favoritnya, Sakura tersenyum lebar. Pemuda kecil berambut dark blue itu mengusap rambut adiknya dengan lembut.**

" **Nii-chan, apakah aku benar-benar anak Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan?" tanya Sakura memandang Sasuke.**

" **Tentu saja, kamu ini adikku."**

" **Lalu, kenapa rambutku berbeda dengan nii-chan?"**

 **Sasuke yang saat itu berumur sebelas tahun harus memutar otaknya. Pemuda kecil itu tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan adiknya.**

" **Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti kamu adalah adikku yang aku sayang. Nii-chan janji akan terus menjagamu."**

" **Aku sayang nii-chan."**

" **Aku juga sayang padamu, Sakura."**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka matanya dengan nafas memburu. Emeraldnya memandang jam yang masih menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Masih sangat pagi untuk terbangun. Mendudukan dirinya, Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat.

Apa-apaan itu tadi?! Dia baru saja memimpikan masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang sudah lama dia lupakan, dia tidak suka mengingat hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Sekarang dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus terus menerus dibohongi. Ketika umurnya tujuh belas tahun, ibunya dengan derai air mata menceritakan semuanya. Bahwa dirinya hanya anak tiri di keluarga itu, bahwa dirinya tidak pernah lahir dari rahim Mikoto Uchiha. Dia bukan adik kandung Uchiha Itachi maupun Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun, Mikoto tetap memintanya untuk tinggal dan membesarkannya hingga saat ini. Dan dia bersyukur atas hal itu. Andaikan orang tua kandungnya tidak meletakannya di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha, mungkin dia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Memikirkan masa lalunya membuat tenggorokannya menjadi kering. Dia butuh air segar untuk tenggorokannya yang kering. Dengan langkah pelan, dirinya berjalan menuju dapur.

Emeraldnya memandang kamar Sasuke. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sesak menyergap hatinya. Kakaknya pasti baru saja selesai melakukan ritual malam pertamanya.

Baru saja Sakura meneguk jus jeruk kesukaannya. Tiba-tiba ada langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Manik hijaunya menatap Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak tidur?" suara berat Sasuke terdengar.

"Hm.. aku terbangun." Sakura menuangkan jus jeruk di gelasnya dan meneguknya hingga setengahnya. "Sasuke-nii sendiri, habis melakukan malam pertama?"

"Hn."

Sakura menganggapnya dengan kata 'Iya'. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Sakura menghabiskan jus jeruknya dan mencucinya sebelum diletakan di tempat semula. Namun, baru beberapa langkah dirinya melewati Sasuke, tangannya ditarik begitu saja hingga menghadap pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-nii?"

"Aku akan menceraikan Ino secepatnya."

Sakura menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"A-apa? Menceraikan? Kau pasti bercanda, Sasuke-nii." Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. "Aku akan menceraikannya dan kita bisa menikah. Jika orang tua kita tidak merestui, kita bisa kawin lari."

"Kau-" Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kakaknya. "-gila."

Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkramnya dan berjalan menjauh. Namun, tangannya kembali ditarik dan kali ini sebuah benda lembut nan kenyal masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ino memegang dadanya ketika melihat Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Kami-sama, mengapa tidak ada satupun orang yang mencintainya?

 **oOo Lukisan dan Kata oOo**

"Ohayou."

Mikoto tersenyum ketika Sakura muncul dengan pakaiannya. Gadis berambut pink itu langsung mendudukan diri di sebelah Itachi dan mencium pipi pemuda itu.

Ino memandang Sakura diam-diam. Sakura memang cantik dengan kulit putih susunya, namun dirinya lebih cantik dari Sakura. Namun, mengapa dirinya tidak bisa mengambil hati Sai dan juga Sasuke. Dia bahkan bisa melihat bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu mulai menyukai Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Ino, dia tahu jika istrinya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Menyesapi kopinya, onyxnya melirik Sakura yang mencoba mengambil rotinya dari tangan Itachi.

"Ohayou."

Sebuah suara berat membuat fokus keluarga Uchiha beralih. Sai berjalan memasuki ruang makan keluarga Uchiha dengan senyumannya.

"Sai-kun!" Mikoto memanggil Sai. "Tepat waktu sekali, kami sedang sarapan."

Sai menghampiri Sakura dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipi gadis itu. Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Mau apa dia datang pagi-pagi kesini?! Dan apa-apaan itu?!

"Sai-kun, makanlah apa yang ingin kamu makan." Sakura meletakan potongan ikan tuna di piring Sai. "Kamu terlihat kurus sekali."

"Benarkah? Mungkin jika bersamamu berat badanku akan naik. Kamu perhatian bahkan hingga pola makanku."

Ino merasa tertohok. Dia tidak pernah tidak memperhatikan pola makan Sai. Segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Sai, bahkan hingga hal terkecil selalu dia perhatikan. Menarik nafas panjang, dia mencoba untuk tidak terbawa pada perasaanya. Sekarang Sai bukan lagi miliknya.

Sasuke mencoba menahan kegeramannya ketika tangan Sai mencubit pipi Sakura atau mencubit hidung gadis itu, tangan itu juga mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Dia tidak suka tangan itu menyentuh Sakura.

"Kalian ini, membuatku iri," ucap Itachi menyeruput kopinya.

"Ajak Hana-nee kemari, nii-chan." Sakura mengapit lengan Sai dengan senyuman yang merah merekah di bibirnya.

"Aku akan ke Inggris lusa, aku pasti akan membawanya kemari. Memangnya kalian saja yang bisa memadu kasih?"

Suara sendok diletakan membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hn. Aku sudah selesai. Ino, ayo kita berangkat."

Ino mengambil tasnya.

"Kami berangkat."

Pandangan Sakura mengikuti kearah perginya Sasuke. Dia tahu, jika Sasuke sedang menghindarinya sekarang.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Sai."

Sakura tersenyum ketika Sai baru saja mengantarkannya untuk membeli peralatan lukis baru. Mereka berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sai yang sedang membawakan alat lukisnya.

"Hei, jelek." Sai memanggil Sakura. "Aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Paris."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sai dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Paris?!"

Sai tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mungkin aku akan berangkat tiga hari lagi."

Mereka sampai di depan kediaman Uchiha. Sakura tersenyum memandang Sai.

"Kamu bisa ikut bersamaku ke Paris, jelek."

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan kuliahku disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita bisa menikah di Paris. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku dan membiayai kehidupan kita. Kak Shin juga ada disana, kita bisa sementara tinggal di apartemennya."

"Apa kamu baru saja melamarku?"

Sai mendekatkan wajahnya dan memagut bibir pink itu dengan lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan balas memagut bibir Sai dengan lembut. Tangannya mulai meremas rambut Sai ketika lidah pemuda itu menjelajahi mulutnya.

"Sakura." Sai melepaskan ciumannya. "Menikahlah denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Wowwoh-geegee : hehe.. ini udah di apdet kok :3

Uchihaliaharuno : udah.. makasih yaaa..

Rhein98 : Iya.. gapapa kok :) o.O :3 ini udah dilanjut..

Lightflower22 : Wah.. kalo aku mah selalu gagal mupon :'D

Bang Kise Ganteng : Happy new year juga.. *telat iya ngerti, tapi ini Cuma dibikin sampe 5 chap.. chap depan tamat :3

Smilecherry : Ini udah yang paling kilat :'3

Dyn Adr : Hehehe.. ini udah di lanjut..

Liana Na : berhubung chap depan chap terakhir.. jadi pertanyaanmu bakal dijawab di chap depan.. sabar yaaa.. :D

De-chan : Sinisini.. aku kipasin :D *kipas mana kipas * :3

Ayuniejung : di chap depan bakal kejawab kok.. sabar yaaa.. :3

Ryouta Sakura : Sapsap.. gak janji tapi ya.. :3

Menma : hehe.. :3

Shofie Al-Farizi : Iyaaa.. makasih.. :)

FiaaATiasrizqi : aku gatau harus bilang apa :3

Jamurlumutan462 :hehe.. iya.. makasih.. :)

Rara Haru : sudah..

khofitaRenaZaflran : wkwkwk.. makasih ya.. :) ini sudah dilanjut..

yanglinlin49 : :D makasih ya..

 **hehe.. makasih makasih dan makasih banyak buat yang udah ngedukung cerita ini.. yang udah baper sampe rela nahan sakit... :'3 duhh..**

 **pokoknya, makasih banyak ya.. sampai ketemu di chap depan..**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sepenggal Kata dalam Lukisan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura] [Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(** _ **jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author maupun adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol Back!)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 _ **Terkadang, apa yang diucapkan tak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hati. Tetapi lewat lukisan, kamu bisa melukiskan apa yang ada di hatimu. Saat kata-kata tak bisa mengungkapkannya.**_

 **oOo Lukisan dan Kata oOo**

Sakura memandang Sai yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ketika dirinya menyadari semuanya, sebuah cincin telah tersemat di jari manisnya. Emeraldnya memandang Sai dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"I-ini, kamu serius?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Sai tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. "Kita akan tinggal di paris dan membangun kebahagiaan kita bersama. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Seketika, dirinya melabuhkan diri dalam pelukan hangat Sai. Meski jantungnya berdenyut sakit, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bahagia meski bukan dengan kakaknya.

"Aku mau. Aku mau, Sai."

Mereka tidak menyadari, ada sepasang onyx yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan amarah. Selain itu, sepasang aquamarine yang lain memandang dengan pandangan sendu disertai butiran kristal yang keluar dari aquamarinenya yang indah itu.

Malam itu, mereka sama-sama hancur dengan keputusan yang telah mereka buat dan mereka jalani.

.

.

.

"Ohayou."

Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama Ino menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura muncul dengan blus berwarna pink. Rambutnya yang biasanya panjang kini di potong pendek sebahu.

"Sakura, kamu cantik sekali." Mikoto tersenyum memandang putri bungsunya.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Aku ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru." Sakura tersenyum.

Ino merasa hatinya tertohok. Mengapa Sakura dan Sai suka sekali membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Oh Kaa-san, hari ini ada taman yang baru dibuka. Aku dan Sai akan kesana." Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah, katakan pada Sai untuk menjaga putri kaa-san yang cantik ini." Mikoto menjawil hidung Sakura.

"Baik, Kaa-san!"

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Ino. Alisnya terangkat satu.

"Bolehkah.. bolehkah aku ikut?"

.

.

.

Sasuke begitu tidak suka dengan kebisingan yang ada di sekitarnya. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia terpaksa mengikuti ajakan Ino untuk datang ke taman bermain yang baru dibuka hari ini. Tadinya dia ingin menolak ajakan istrinya itu, namun ketika mengetahui dengan siapa mereka akan berangkat membuatnya bungkam.

Sasuke melirik Ino yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Bukannya dia tidak tahu apa maksud Ino mengajaknya ikut ke taman bermain. Sudah barang tentu, ada yang direncanakan oleh istrinya itu.

"Sai, aku mau permen kapas itu!" Sakura menunjuk permen kapas yang bergelantungan.

"Ambil saja. Aku yang akan membayarnya."

Sakura tersenyum dengan bahagia sebelum berjalan menuju stand yang menjual permen kapas. Sai mengambil kameranya yang dia gantung di lehernya dan memfoto Sakura yang tersenyum bahagia. Sakura merupakan objek gambarannya yang sangat bagus, bahkan lebih bagus dari Ino sekalipun.

"Kamu tidak mau sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke memandang Ino.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk ikut bersama Sai dan Sakura adalah keputusan yang salah. Dia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana caranya mantan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya berkencan. Dia yakin sekali jika lamaran Sai terhadap Sakura semalam hanyalah pelampiasan, dia yakin jika Sai masih mencintainya.

Namun, melihat bagaimana Sai memfoto Sakura dan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum bahagia membuatnya yakin. Jika keduanya sudah bahagia dan melepas cintanya sekarang.

Ino menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit yang menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Jadi, Sai benar-benar sudah membuang cintanya untuknya, ya?

"Sasuke-san." Sai menghampiri Sasuke. "Bisa fotokan aku dengan Sakura."

Sasuke merasakan urat di sudut dahinya keluar. _Mau apa bocah sialan ini?_ Dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang keluar di hatinya, Sasuke mulai membidik kamera yang digunakannya.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia hingga memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sai. Sedangkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum manis. Senyum yang bahkan Ino rindukan, senyuman yang dahulu selalu diberikan Sai untuknya.

 _Klik!_

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

.

.

"Lihat ini! Aku terlihat cantik sekali."

Sakura menggandeng tangan Sai sembari membawa fotonya yang langsung dicetak oleh Sai. Pemuda berambut eboni itu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan gejolak di dalam dadanya. Kami-sama, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Tidak bisakah dirinya mengambil kembali Sakura?

"Aku akan meletakan foto ini di dompetku."

Sudah cukup. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini lagi.

 **oOo Lukisan dan Kata oOo**

"Sakura, kamu yakin akan pergi ke Perancis?" tanya Mikoto dengan suara yang serak.

Sakura tersenyum getir dan memeluk ibu tirinya itu. Hari ini dia akan berangkat ke Perancis dan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sai dan membangun hidup barunya.

"Iya, Kaa-chan. Sai-kun bilang, dia akan membahagiakanku disana. Kaa-chan, Tou-chan dan Itachi-nii tidak usah khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja disana."

"Bukan kami yang harus kamu khawatirkan, Sakura. Melainkan Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum getir dan memegang tas selempangnya dengan erat. Sasuke, ya? Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu kepergiannya kepada kakak angkatnya itu. Dia tidak ingin mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal untuk kakaknya itu, dia tidak ingin melihat wajahnya karena dia tahu.. dia tidak akan bisa bertahan. Dia akan jatuh bersimpuh dengan kerapuhan hatinya.

Maka dari itu, pergi diam-diam adalah keputusan terbaiknya. Dia tidak bisa bertahan dengan rasa cinta yang terpendam ini. Sudah cukup hatinya tersakiti, dia tidak ingin hatinya tersayat lebih dari ini. Dia sudah merelakan kakaknya untuk bahagia bersama sahabatnya dan dirinya akan mereguk kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Sakura dengan getir.

"Dia mencintaimu, kamu tahu itu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingin berpamitan dengannya, mengucapkan kata perpisahan padanya ataupun melihat wajahnya. Karena jika aku melakukan itu, aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa pergi meninggalkannya."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi," ucap Itachi. "Kamu tahu kami semua menyayangimu. Maksudku-"

"Tidak Itachi-nii, aku akan tetap pergi." Sakura memeluk Itachi dengan erat. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian. Meski kalian hanyalah keluarga angkatku, bagiku kalian adalah segalanya. Aku akan sering-sering mengirim email dan berkunjung ketika aku ada waktu."

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan tangisannya dan menangis dalam pelukan Fugaku. Itachi memeluk Sakura begitu erat, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dari Sakura, namun ini sudah menjadi keputusan Sakura untuk bisa bahagia.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian kapan tanggal pernikahanku akan diadakan." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa kopernya. "Aku pergi."

Isak tangis Mikoto mengiringi langkah Sakura keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang kediaman Uchiha untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia tidak tahu kapan bisa kembali lagi ke Jepang dan kembali menginjakan kakinya ke rumah yang telah membesarkannya, bertemu dengan keluarga yang telah menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Dadanya berdenyut sakit dan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Biarkan, biarkan dia mengucapkan kata ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-nii."

.

Sai berdiri di bandara dengan koper di sampingnya. Hari ini dirinya akan berangkat ke Perancis dan membawa serta Sakura. Dia akan menikahi gadis merah muda itu, karena hatinya untuk Ino sudah mati.

Membuka dompetnya, tangannya mengambil fotonya dan Ino yang tersenyum saat dirinya mengajak mantan kekasihnya itu ke pantai. Mengambil korek dari saku celananya, segera saja foto itu hangus terkena api yang keluar dari korek yang dibawanya.

Meninggalkan seberkas abu di lantai. Sai mengambil fotonya dan Sakura di dalam saku celananya dan memasukannya ke dalam dompetnya. Masa lalunya telah tertutup rapat, sekarang masa depannya ada di depan mata bersama gadis berambut pink yang akan dipersuntingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shimura-san, selamat!"

Lampu sorot dan flas kamera menghiasi Galerry _White Cherry_ yang baru saja dibuka di pusat kota Tokyo. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Shimura Sai dan Haruno Sakura? Duo pelukis berbakat yang karyanya sudah diakui di seluruh Jepang kini mendirikan Galerry yang berisi lukisan mereka.

Pembukaan Gallery _White Cherry_ dihadiri oleh beberapa petinggi yang ada di Jepang dan banyak seniman lainnya. Mereka terkagum-kagum melihat lukisan hasil kolaborasi Sakura dan Sai yang membuat Gallery tersebut seperti hidup.

"Shimura-san, apa ada yang ingin anda sampaikan?" Konan selaku MC hari itu bertanya kepada Sai yang tersenyum sembari merangkul Sakura dengan perutnya yang membuncit. Malam ini, Sakura tampil cantik dengan balutan gaun merah muda rancangan desainer ternama.

"Aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk tamu undangan yang sudah berkenan hadir. Dan juga untuk wanita yang ada di sampingku ini." Sai tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh Sakura. "Tanpanya, aku tidak akan bisa berdiri disini. Tanpanya, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa menjadi seperti ini dan aku bahagia karena dia ada disisiku sekarang. Jika dia tidak ada disisiku saat aku terpuruk dulu, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menjadi seterkenal ini."

Tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi Gallery tersebut. Sakura tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sai.

"Dan, silahkan nikmati pestanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, apa tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?" tanya Ino memandang Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Hn. Ini sudah yang paling cepat."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghadiri acara itu, Sasuke-kun!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dan apa-apaan itu tadi! Mengapa bannya bisa bocor segala!"

"Hn. Diamlah atau janin dalam kandunganmu bisa keluar lebih cepat."

Ino memilih bungkam dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-nii."

"Berani melangkahkan kakimu lebih dari itu, aku akan memotong kedua kakimu!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya. Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Di tangan pria itu terdapat sebuah kertas yang digulung.

"Sasuke-nii?!" suara Sakura tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Kata siapa kau boleh pergi?!" Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan gusar. "Kau tidak boleh pergi atau aku akan mengurungmu di dalam kamarku!"

"Kamu tidak berhak melakukan itu, Sasuke-nii." Sakura tersenyum getir. "Ino yang seharusnya kamu perlakukan seperti itu. Aku-"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku, Brengsek!" Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke dan refleks membuat kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulutnya. "Itachi menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan berangkat ke Paris. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari dari perusahaanku kesini. Jadi diamlah dan dengarkan aku!"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan kakaknya.

"Sasuke-"

"Diam!" Sasuke memberikan kertas yang dipegangnya kepada Sakura. "Baca itu dan barulah buka suara!"

Sakura membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di kertas itu. Emeraldnya semakin terbelalak lebar ketika membaca untaian kata yang ada di kertas itu.

"Ini-"

"Itu surat ceraiku dan Ino!" Sasuke berkata dengan gusar. "Aku telah menceraikannya dan dia juga sudah menyetujuinya. Jika kamu masih melangkahkan kakimu pergi, aku akan mengikatmu di ranjangku."

Sakura menangis dan kali ini tangisannya semakin keras. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi karena terlambat mengatakan ini," ucap Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga Sasuke-nii. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Langit senja yang tenggelam di peraduannya. Menjadi saksi bisu atas bersatunya dua anak manusia yang saling tersakiti. Bibir yang menyatu satu sama lain, menandakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

.

.

Sai memandang arloji di tangannya. Satu jam lagi pesawatnya akan lepas landas dan Sakura belum muncul juga. Menarik nafas panjang, Sai memasukan dompetnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sai-kun."

Sai membeku di tempat. Ini pasti halusinasinya, tidak mungkin Ino datang ke bandara ini. Tidak mungkin jika-

"Sai-kun!"

Sai bisa merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Dirinya bahkan bisa merasakan bagian belakang bajunya basah. Ini bukan halusinasinya, Ino benar-benar datang ke bandara ini.

"Jangan pergi, Sai-kun. Jangan pergi."

Sai terdiam. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Aku dan Sasuke-kun telah bercerai. Aku menyesalinya, Sai-kun. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku janji akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku janji, asal kamu tidak pergi dariku lagi."

Sai masih bungkam. Membiarkan Ino mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya.

"Jangan diam saja, Sai-kun! Katakan sesuatu!"

Ino bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu terguncang. Dan ketika Sai membalikan badannya, dia bisa melihat pipi pemuda itu dipenuhi dengan air mata. Dan seketika, Ino sudah berada dalam pelukan Sai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino-chan. Aku mencintaimu."

Ino tahu, meski dirinya telah melukai Sai sedalam apapun. Pemuda itu akan tetap menerimanya, memaafkannya dan juga tetap mencintainya. Tangannya memeluk punggung pemuda itu dengan erat dan membiarkannya berada dalam pelukan Sai.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sai-kun."

Dan penderitaan anak manusia itu, telah berakhir dengan sebuah kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Maafkan aku, Sai. Aku tidak bisa datang ke bandara untuk pergi ke Perancis bersamamu."**_

" _ **Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku mengerti."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas dibukanya Gallerymu dan tuan Shimura, nyonya Uchiha."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Sasuke muncul dengan setelan jas di tubuhnya. Pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya itu mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Katanya ada rapat." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan semua ini, Sakura. Jangan bercanda." Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Mou! Kau jahat, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mencium bibir Sakura singkat lalu memeluk pinggang istrinya dengan erat.

"Dari pada merengut kesal, lebih baik kamu temani aku berkeliling," ucap Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu datang dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ino." Sasuke mendesah panjang. "Sai sudah melarangnya untuk datang tetapi dia sama keras kepalanya denganmu. Dia menelponku terus menerus dan membuat kepalaku terasa ingin pecah, jadi aku membawanya kesini juga."

"Sai pasti akan membunuhmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Dia tidak akan bisa membunuhku, nyonya Uchiha."

.

.

.

"Sai-kun!"

Sai yang sedang mengobrol bersama beberapa seniman menolehkan kepalanya. Dia terkejut ketika Ino dengan perut yang besar berajalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ino-chan?!" tanya Sai. "Aku sudah melarangmu untuk datang kesini dengan kondisi perutmu yang besar itu."

"Kau jahat Sai-kun! Aku kan juga ingin lihat Gallerymu!" ucap Ino.

Sai menarik nafas panjang dan menggandeng Ino.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Perkenalkan, namanya Shimura Ino dan dia adalah istriku."

Ino tidak bisa menahan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaa-san, ajari aku menggambar!"

Ino yang sedang memasak memandang bocah lelaki berusia enam tahun yang benar-benar seperti duplikatnya dan juga Sai. Bocah lelaki itu membawa buku gambar dan seperangkat alat lukis lainnya.

"Inojin, Kaa-san sedang memasak. Minta ajari tou-sanmu, nee."

"Tou-san tidak mau," ucap Inojin dengan polos. "Katanya dia lelah setelah bertempur semalaman dengan kaa-san."

Ino memandang putranya dengan pandangan horor. Ingatkan dirinya untuk menghajar Sai yang telah membuat otak polos anaknya terkontaminasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa!"

Sasuke yang sedang meneliti dokumen di sofa terkejut ketika putrinya duduk di pangkuannya. Putrinya yang berambut hitam itu memandangnya dengan keingintahuan yang tinggi. Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam, tersenyum melihat bagaimana interaksi anak dan ayah itu.

"Ada apa, Sarada?"

"Siapa cinta pertama Papa?" tanya Sarada.

Sasuke melirik Sarada sebelum menjawab.

"Ino."

"Maksud Papa bibi Ino? Mamanya Inojin?" tanya Sarada lagi.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Sarada." Sasuke membenarkan posisi putrinya dalam pangkuannya. "Mau cinta pertama Papa bibi Ino atau yang lain, Papa tidak peduli. Karena sekarang, hanya Mama yang papa cintai. Hanya kalian keluarga yang papa cintai. Cinta terakhir Papa hanyalah Mamamu."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menjerit dari dapur. "Perutku sakit! Sepertinya mengalami kontraksi! Aku sepertinya mau melahirkan!"

"Mama!"

"Sakura!"

Well, Sasuke. Kata-kata romantismu itu sukses membuat bayi dalam kandungan istrimu ingin cepat-cepat keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OWARI-**

 **APA INI?! Gaje banget kayaknya :3 dari chap 1 sampai 5, Saku baru nangis pas nulis chap ini TTvTT Mungkin karena baper ada masalah kali yaaa.. :3**

 **Gaada yang mau Saku omongin lagi, takut di protes reader *plaaakk**

 **Sekian dulu. Sampai ketemu di cerita Sakura yang lainnya!  
**

**Special's thank's to :**

 **Ry RaHa, Jamurlumutan462, Harika-chan ELF, Guest, Bang Kise Ganteng, Dyn Adr, Uchiharu83,Younghee Lee, Smilecherry, Yoyoyo, wowwoh-geegee, Boungenville, Guest (1), Ferrish0407, Yuanthecuteirl, Liana Na, Achi, Kira967, Uchiha Javaraz, Yukinami Shina, De-chan, Guest (2), KhofitaRenZalfran, Menma**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
